Kingdom Hearts IV
by Robdip31
Summary: Kingdom Hearts IV takes place nearly 1 year after the events of Kingdom Hearts III & Remind, and Kairi decides to rescue Sora with her Power of Revival. But what she knows that Xigbar is the reincarnated Luxu and he plans to use the Black Box by spreading Darkness, now she and Sora must prepare for the battle against the Keyblade Foretellers.
1. Prologue- Master of Masters and Xigbar

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	2. Main Title Sequence

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	3. Chapter 1- Kairi's Dream

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	4. Chapter 2- Kairi's Rank of Mastery Exam

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	5. Chapter 3- Kairi enters Scala Ad Caelum

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	6. Chapter 4- Verum Rex

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	7. Chapter 5- Kairi and Sora reunited

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	8. Chapter 6- Knowing about the 5 Unions

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	9. Chapter 7- Xigbar's meeting

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	10. Chapter 8- Sora and Kairi's Quest begins

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	11. Chapter 9- Hawaii World

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	12. Chapter 10- Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	13. Chapter 11- Sora VS the first Foreteller

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	14. Chapter 12- Riku meets Yozora

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	15. Chapter 13- Party in Agrabah

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	16. Chapter 14- Kairi meets Ava

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	17. Chapter 15- Aladdin finds his father

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	18. Chapter 16- The Challenge

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	19. Chapter 17- Learning the Hand of Midas

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	20. Chapter 18- King of Thieves caught

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	21. Chapter 19- Breaking Casiem out

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	22. Chapter 20- Aladdin apologizes

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	23. Chapter 21- The Vanishing Isle

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	24. Chapter 22- The Hand of Midas

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	25. Chapter 23- Namine trains

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	26. Chapter 24- Metroville

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	27. Chapter 25- Meeting Elastigirl

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	28. Chapter 26- Missile Attack

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	29. Chapter 27- Nomanisan Island

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	30. Chapter 28- Incredibles Unite

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	31. Chapter 29- Omidroid 10 Attacks

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	32. Chapter 30 Sydrome's Demise

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	33. Chapter 31- Atlantica

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	34. Chapter 32- Melody's Mistake

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	35. Chapter 33- Confronting Morgana

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	36. Chapter 34- Pridelands

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	37. Chapter 35- Kiara and Kovu

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	38. Chapter 36- Zira's Trap

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	39. Chapter 37- 'We Are One'

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	40. Chapter 38- Zira's Demise

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	41. Chapter 39- Game Central Station

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	42. Chapter 40- Sugar Rush

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	43. Chapter 41- Wreck-it-Ralph

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	44. Chapter 42- Cy-Bug Attack

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	45. Chapter 43- Saving Sugar Rush

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	46. Chapter 44- Xigbar begins the attack

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	47. Chapter 45- Twilight Town Attack

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	48. Chapter 46- Knowing the Heart-Blade

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	49. Chapter 47- Riku apologizes

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	50. Chapter 48- Final Preperations

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	51. Chapter 49- Daybreak Town

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	52. Chapter 50- The Keyblade Temple

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	53. Chapter 51- Battling the 4 Foretellers

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	54. Chapter 52- Xigbar forms the Dark-Blade

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	55. Chapter 53- Kingdom Hearts

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	56. Chapter 54- Sora and Kairi VS Luxu

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	57. Chapter 55- Realm of Light saved

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	58. Chapter 56- Epilogue

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


	59. Chapter 57- Secret Movie

Feel free to create your own Kingdom Hearts IV Stories that will take your minds to expand.


End file.
